gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Italian Invasion
The Italian Invasion was a plan to invade the Italian peninsula and liberate Rome from the control of the Furries. The campaign ended with an official Italian ceasefire, halting hostilities in the region. The Battle of Sicily On June 6th, 2019, the Gamers and the Void Hands landed on the island of Sicily, expecting a heavy resistance. When they arrived, however, there were very few Furries, with the region being controlled by a small government that was quickly subdued. Despite the wishes of the Void Hands to tear down Furry landmarks, they ultimately joined the Gamers in their advance onto the mainland. The Strait of Messina As the Gamers approached the Strait, it looked to be relatively unguarded. They prepared to move their equipment and troops across, but as the first troops were halfway across they were fired upon from the other side. Many of the vessels were sunk, putting a huge dent in their chances of taking Italy. Fighting raged over the Strait for many hours, continuing long into the night. Eventually, the Furries defending the coast became tired and summoned reinforcements from the North. Seeing this would be their last opportunity, troops were sailed across the strait and sabotaged a large portion of the heavy weaponry. This allowed troops and equipment to be ferried across the Strait and form a head on the mainland. They quickly took the region but before they could move further North, the reinforcements arrived. They engaged in heavy fighting, both sides taking casualties in the tens of thousands. Battle for Naples Being stuck in a deadlock in the South, leaders of the forces present in Italy called for their own reinforcements. Conglomerate and Crusader troops landed in the province of Naples, surrounding the city of the same name. With slightly weakened forces, the city was taken before other Furries could stop the new troops. They began to push outwards, first to the North then the South, before the Furries could reroute some of their reinforcements to cover the new front. March Toward Rome Taking advantage of a disorientated Furry force, the Gamer and Void Hand forces began to push them back into the Italian mainland. After they pushed the Furries out of the Consenza region, the force split in two. The main force stayed and fought the Furries arriving from the North-West. The smaller second forces moved to the North-East, aiming to capture all the way to Lecce, Italy's heel. They made contact with the forces in Naples, asking them to push South and catch the Furries in pincer-like attack. Though many managed to escape, many USF POWs were captured in the dual attack. The Conglomerate-Crusader and the Gamer-Void hand forces met in Eboli, Salerno. The joint force marched on the region of Rome capturing it in the name of the Gamers. The battles, however, was not yet over. The Massive Counterattack The Massive Counterattack caught Gamers completely off guard. The Furries landed to their North, taking out their forces that had been separated from the back in Cosenza. They took back huge swaths of land, capturing roughly 15,000 USGR Troops. They also lanes in the now-undefended South, prompting panic as the Gamers realised they were in trouble. They dispatched forces to stop the Furry advances, but these were quickly overwhelmed. They managed to stabilise the front closest to majority of their forces, sending the Crusaders to deal with the landings in Sicily. However, this came at a great price, with counterattack gaining approximately 170,000 Gamer casualties and 75,000 Furry casualties. This meant USGR forces had only 1/4 of the strength they did upon arrival, accidentally revealing this weakness to the Furries. Smelling blood, they relentlessly attacked the Gamers, though they were much less successful than before. They eventually sank the Void Hand Flagship, The Innsmouth, by planting explosives in the engine room Eventually, they too realised they were much weaker than they were initially. Both sides agreed to a temporary ceasefire to sort out situations regarding the massive body count. Ceasefire Made Permanent After much debate among the two opposing sides, both realised they could not pursue further goals in Italy. They went into negotiations over making their ceasefire permanent. Eventually coming the agreement that USGR forces would hand over Sicily in return for all provinces East of Rome, the two sides laid down their arms and allowed the Italian people to join each other once more. For them, the war was now over, even with occupation still occurring. Casualties As the operation was on such a large scale, many commanders and high ranking troops were brought in from the USGR member states and their allies. Many of these names were killed in the harsh Southern fighting, whilst many others were killed in the crossing of the Strait. All in all, over 100 commanding officers of varying ranks have been lost, including Billious' grandson, Brendan, who died from wounds sustained in the explosion that sunk The Innsmouth. The Invasion of Italy has turned to one of the bloodiest and most brutal parts of the entire war. With casualties in the mid-to-high 700,000s, attention has been brought to the situation. Deals were been struck to order a temporary ceasefire in the region due to the harsh conditions suffered by both sides, which became permanent after much discussion.. Category:Battles Category:Major Battles